


Selena, reine de pique

by cartoon_artist



Series: Tower of Cards [1]
Category: Cards - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Mentioned Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_artist/pseuds/cartoon_artist
Summary: The story of the current Queen of Cards
Relationships: Olivia Piques/Caleb Doux
Series: Tower of Cards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902646





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Olivia's story_ **

Olivia was the only child of Queen Selena and King Aiden, she was born after her Grandfather's death and Grandmother's mysterious disappearance and put in an arranged marriage at a young age. Thankfully She and Caleb were friends that eventually fell in love with each other. Aiden had arranged it as a type of safety net for Olivia's safety seeing as he was getting old and her Mother's mental health started to decline but sadly her father died shortly after the wedding and with her Mother's mental health nose-diving she was crowned Queen of Spades at age 20. 


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to our world sweetie, we're going to take you on a long, beautiful and amazing journey."

Shortly after Olivia had been crowned it was found out that she was five weeks pregnant, just having lost her parents  _ and  _ being crowned Queen plus finding out she's pregnant? Yeah, she was pretty stressed but thankfully her Husband was understanding and took over and helped take care of his Wife. Then in Noctis 27 12,500 Olivia was rushed to the nurse's quarters 3 months and 7 weeks too early and wasn't allowed to see her Husband. Caleb paced back and forth in front of the door as anxiety swallowed him up, he heard  _ so  _ many horror stories about one making it but not the other. So many horrible, anxiety-filled thoughts swirled around his head until the door creaked open. 

"Your Wife and Daughter made it." The nurse said as she poked her head between the cracked door. Daughter? He was having a daughter!? He shot up and sprinted to the door to only be pushed away. "You can see them after they both have rested." Caleb frowned. "Ok." He mumbled and seemingly walked off.

He was planning on seeing her sometime after midnight when he was sure the nurses were asleep. Of course, he was wrong, who would leave a Mom and her newborn baby? But still. He snuck around, got to the door, and "Caleb?" Shit. He smiled nervously making the nurse roll her eyes. 

"This better not get me fired." She mumbled as she moved out the way and let Caleb in. "Honeybun?" Olivia looked up and smiled with tears still in her eyes. Her brown hair was still stuck to her forehead with sweat and tangled up. "Hello, Mon amour~." She sleepily smiled as she rocked the baby in her arms "How is she doing?" Caleb asked as he slid under the covers next to her "She's doing ok, sleeping now." She smiled as Caleb held back tears. 

"What do you want to name her?" Caleb asked as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking of naming her after my Mom?" Olivia asked and Caleb smiled so wide it hurt his face. "Of course." He gently kissed her forehead as he was handed his daughter. He cooed as he gently rocked her back and forth. "Welcome to our world sweetie, we're going to take you on a long, beautiful and amazing journey." 


	3. More babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was horrible, the morning sickness was so bad that Caleb thought they couldn't keep the baby. Thankfully she was able to make it

Olivia and Caleb were good parents and tried to make sure that Selena II was wanted and loved. Caleb's parents weren't the best and didn't really pay attention to him, passing him onto the maids for them to take care of, so he was desperate to give Selena II and any future children they were going to have the life he didn't get. Olivia was understanding and helped reassure him and their daughter they were both wanted, loved, completely showered with affection, and constantly given gifts. Then when Selena was three it was quickly found out she was pregnant...again. The pregnancy wasn't as good as when Olivia was with Selena, actually, it was 10x worse. 

It was horrible, the morning sickness was so bad that Caleb thought they couldn't keep the baby. Thankfully she was able to make it and Cameron was born two days earlier than he was supposed to be but was healthy and so was Olivia. Selena while being a bit clingy (but quickly outgrew it) was a doting older sister and Cameron became her pride and joy and Selena became his. Olivia and Caleb decided to not have any more kids out of fear that Olivia or the next hypothetical baby wouldn't be able to survive so…."snip". Anyways...When Selena turned ten she was in charge of following her Mom and learning what she, the next Queen of Spades, was expected of her and what to do but of course Olivia couldn't always take Selena with her and that's where Cora steps in. 

Cora's her Aunt, unmarried and unable to have kids, however, she didn't let that get her down! She's really down to Earth and mischievous. Cora was a doting aunt and practically a second Mother to Selena and Cameron. She helped take care and watched after the kids when Olivia and her husband couldn't or was too busy with problems in or with the court. She mostly read and taught history to the kids, feeding Selena's curiosity about the past and helping put Cameron to sleep.


	4. Drift Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena was eleven when it happened. There was a problem in Hearts and Tanya's Mom had asked Olivia and Caleb for help

Selena was eleven when it happened. There was a problem in Hearts and Tanya's Mom had asked Olivia and Caleb for help, they agreed to go and meet in Hearts to help. It was a week before Cameron's eighth birthday, they'd have to be gone a week to go on a cruise to Hearts. Lots of hugs and kisses were given by the kids and parents. Cora was put in charge of watching the kids so while they were sad about their parents leaving they were excited to hang out with their Aunt.

There was a teary goodbye on both ends and then they left for what was supposed to be a week. Cora took care of the kids, cooking for them, reading them books, paying attention to them, and just loving them for that week. Then it became two. Then three. Then four. 

Then it became a month. Cameron constantly asked where their parents were, Selena kept sending letters that never got replies and Cora was starting to get worried that something had happened to her brother and his Wife. Court gossip and rumors didn't help with them always talking about how Olivia and Caleb most likely kicked the bucket. Cora had noticed the kids getting antsy and decided to try and take the kids out on a carriage ride as a distraction. It didn't work. 

Cameron kept asking where his parents were and Selena wouldn't stop writing letters in her book. They just wanted to see their parents again. Another month went by. Cora and Selena had started to believe the rumors. They agreed not to tell Cameron until it was either confirmed or denied. 

Cora kept trying to come up with new distractions for the kids but it never worked...ever. A week into another month and still nothing. Cora took the kids to the park as an effort to create another distraction but this time was different...time seemed to slow down and the kids complained about feeling dizzy, Cora being the good Aunt she is, took them home. Only to find a bunch of Aces from Hearts along with their King and Queen and Spade nobles in front of the castle. It was true and they knew it. 


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't even have to say it for Selena to start sobbing until she couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Spades instead of wearing black when you're mourning after someone's death, you wear their favorite colors and a piece of jewelry they gave you.

They didn't even have to say it for Selena to start sobbing until she couldn't breathe. After a month went by without Olivia and Caleb arriving at Hearts the royal family sent out a letter that never got a reply so they sent out a search party. They kept the search party going for three months out of hope they'd find them...they did...in their ship at the bottom of the sea connecting Hearts with Spades. Hearts wanted to come and tell their family themselves instead of just sending their knights and some Spade nobles. But there was an issue, who would be the new ruler(s) of Spades? 

Selena was only eleven and her brother eight. Cora couldn't as she wasn't the heir her brother and his wife picked. Spades broke out into a huge disagreement and almost a war over who would be in control of Spades. The nobles pushed for Selena to take the throne as it was her birthright but the rest of the kingdom argued that she was too young and that Cora should be the one to be Queen as she was an adult and more mature and trustworthy. Selena came up with a compromise: Cora could take over the throne until  _ Selena, not the nobles  _ decided she was ready to take it and only if Cora would be her royal advisor and if they were given room to grieve. Selena was granted her wish and both her and Cameron wore blue and green, Cameron for half a year and Selena until she was fourteen. She took the throne when she was sixteen. 


End file.
